last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Wielder of Sorcery
Hit Dice: d8 ''Requirement'' Alignment: Any Neutral Feats: Iron Will , Great Fortitude Special: Been through the harsh school of Distar (7 years) and accomplish the High Academy formation in Sorcery(1 to 3 years). Citizen of Distar start their education at the age of 8. Special: Once you reach the Academy, you can step on the first level of this prestige class, but to advance, you need to complete 1 years of study for each 3 level there after. After the third year, this is no longer a prerequisite, as you can advance indefinitivly in this prestige class. ''Class Skills'' The Wielder of Sorcery's class skills are Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Intimidate? (Cha), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Listen (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis) and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill points: 4 + Int Modifier per level ''Class Features'' Weapon and armor Proficiency: The wielder of sorcery gain no weapon or armor proficiency. Spellcasting: A new form of magic is weilded, see Dark Form Table and the Dark Pool ability description. Dark Pool: 'You gain a dark pool of energy equal to 1+class level + wisdom modifier. '''Dark Essence: '''The wielder of Sorcery now can unleash the dark essence he store within his soul. As a standard action, the wielder of Sorcery can withraw any quantity of energy from his Dark essence pool, this energy stay available for use for a number of rounds equal to 1 + Wisdom Modifier. The dark essence won't be able to be recovered once it is unleashed. As long as there is dark essence activated, the wielder of sorcery is under cover. To regenerate the energy, the wielder of sorcery must follow one of these mantras: Wounding, Injury or Taboo. Plus, the wielder of sorcery gain +4 on intimidation check as long as the Dark Essence is activate. ''Wounding: ''This mantras generate dark energy when the Wielder of Sorcery hurt others. This is the easiest (and the lowliest) way to regain your lost pool points. When you make a total of damage equal your total hp, you regain 25% of your dark pool. When using profession torture, you regain 1 point per 30 min of torture, and when insulting using intimidate or bluff, you gain 1 point per hour of incessant agression. You also regain 1 point per 5 points of ability loss. ''Injury: ''Similar to wounding, but inflicted to yourself, you regain 25% of your pool when you loose 25% of your hp (lethal or non-lethal does'nt matter).When someone use profession torture on you, you regain 1 point per 30 min of torture, and when insulted using intimidate or bluff, you gain 1 point per hour of incessant agression. You also regain 1 point per point of ability lost. ''Taboo: This one is particularly effective out of combat, and nearly impossible to accomplish within stressing moments. Taboo is when the Wielder of Sorcery is executing a special act that would be normally reprimended. As exemple: the taboo could be about sex, having sexual intercourses with strangers, weird creatures and in strange places. Following this exemple, having an intercourse will set the pool back to 25% (but not increase of 25%), a weird one will set it back to 50%, and a particularly offensive one will set it back to 100%. This mantras usually entirely change one's personnality. '''Dark Resilience: When confronted with dark essence, you gain you intelligence modifier as bonus to your saves. Darkness Manipulation: You can move the central point of effect of (or some of ) dark essence as a move action. The central point move at speed of 30 ft plus 10 ft per class level. Dark Form: Now the wielder of sorcery can shape his dark essence into a manifestation of power. Follow the Dark Form table in order to create your first Dark Form. Each level, starting at level two, the Wielder of Sorcery can create a new Dark Form (like a spell known). Self-Empowering: As a swift action, you absorb some of the Dark Essence you bathe into. You must be inside an area affected with Dark Essences to use this Form. Carnage: As a standar action, you use the Dark Essence Area to make a cruching attack, of unfathom energy. To affect others, you must move first the Dark Essence to the location of the intended attack (using dark manipulation), then use this ability. Overwhelming Force: Like Carnage, but using one, or multiple effects, without the damages. Sustaining: All form can be sustained as a swift action, and paying the sustained cost. (You can only sustain with the unleashed Dark Essence) Exemple of a fight Exemple of a fight: Snowflake is a Wielder of Sorcery level 4. Having 20 in Wisdom, he has a Dark Pool of 10. Being level 4, he has 4 Dark Form to create and name. Dark Forms: - Detective Mind: +3xY to Sense Motive. (So he can see through lies). Total Cost of 1+Y. To sustain it, he must pay 1 Dark essence per rounds (for a maximum of 8 additionnal rounds). - Void Burst: A burst effect of Yx10 ft radius. 12d6 divine damage in the area. Dark Essence Cost: 2+Y. Can sustain it for maximum 7 additionnal rounds. - Void Halo: A Cone effect of Yx5 ft by Yx15 ft. 12d6 divine damage in the area. Dark Essence Cost: 2+Y. Can sustain it for maximum 7 additionnal rounds. - Master displeased: An area of effect of Yx5 ft that fatigue on impact. If the save is failed, targets are fatigued. Dark Essence Cost: 1+Y+1. Can sustain it for maximum 7d4 additionnal rounds. ---- A battle start, and Snowflake is confronting a stupid Orc. Winning the initiative, his first action is to move strategically to not be charged by the orc, but close enough for his next round to attack. His second action is a standard action. He unleash 9 points of his dark essence, giving him concealment and spreading over 45ft around him. The Orc is wary, and don't know what this black stuff is. So he throw inside the cloud an axe to see if it burn his weapon. He miss his attack, but the way seems safe, so he move on carefully to his foe. Snowflake, as a move action, make his dark essence move to surround the orc. Then, he unleash Void Halo of 30ft by 90ft, to show off. Snowflake loose concealment because he is no longer inside his dark essence. The Orc miss his reflex save, and receive damages. The Dark Essence is drained by the effect, the cloud (of size 45ft) loose 8 point for the Dark Form to take place, and so only 1 point remain (5 foot of darkness as visual effect). The Orc is wounded badly, but charge Snowflake. Having a lot of training with his longsword, Snowflake parry the attack, nullifying the charge. Finally, Snowflake move the 5ft square of Dark essence back to the orc, using a move action, by sustaining the previous effect, Dark Halo. Sacrificing this last point, Dark Halo take place for an another round, dealing an another 12d6 divine damage on the Orc, killing him. The victory of Snowflake made him learn one thing, he need to adapt his sword style with his Sorcery. So for his next level, he will make a Dark form wich increase his melee damage.